


robotic love

by vampiriic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiriic/pseuds/vampiriic
Summary: genji and zenyatta share a kiss. :)





	robotic love

genji n zenyatta kissed under the mistletoe

"yeehaw" mccree whispered as him and pharah clinked mugs of hot cocoa

soldier:76 reluctantly handed over 69 credits to ana  
he lost the bet

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this fluffy holiday story :)


End file.
